Heartless
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: A baby is found in the Slytherin dungeons, when no one owns up to being the parent Dumbledore asks Harry to take her in, let's see what unfolds when the 'mother' is uncovered. SLASH
1. Discoveries

Heartless

Chapter one - Discoveries

Screams filled the Slytherin dungeons, not the screams of someone being tortured, something much worse. These screams erupted from a pair of tiny lungs in the Slytherin common room, a new born babies screaming for his mother, his father, anyone, because she was hungry.

An irritable looking Severus Snape having been woken by this intruding noise burst into his houses common room as some students came down to investigate. "I want everyone up and down here in five minutes." Snape bellowed as he swept the child into his arms trying in a vain attempt to shut it up before fire calling the headmaster who arrived moments later.

Despite questioning them all, without veritisium (sp) no one would admit to knowing or being the parent. There was nothing more that they could do. Albus removed the child to the infirmary where Harry Potter was recovering from a quiditch accident.

"Good morning Professor." He said happily finishing his breakfast. "And who's your friend? I assume that it isn't yours."

"No, she isn't." Dumbledore said going over to Harry and sighing as Madame Pomfrey bustled over to see what the headmaster wanted.

"Can I hold her?" Dumbledore looked sceptical. "Just until you've finished talking to Poppy, she's so cute." Dumbledore nodded and handed over the little girls and went off to have hushed words with Madame Pomfrey.

The baby gurgled and stared up at Harry with forget-me-not blue eyes. Whips of honey blond hair were showing on the top of her pink head. She blinked and yawned but started to cry again. Albus came back to see what the matter was.

"I think she's hungry." Harry said as he shushed her and gently rocked her in his arms, Dumbledore couldn't help but give Harry a questioning look, he shrugged. "I was babysitting for the majority of the summer, another sister of my Uncles came to stay with her babies and I helped her out a bit."

Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a bottle and he fed it to the baby before she fell asleep. "Does she have a name?" He asked, "Who are the parents?"

"Two excellent questions, if she does have a name we don't know it as her parents abandoned her in the Slytherin common room this morning."

"That's awful, who could do that to such a beautiful little girl?"

"That's what I plan to find out, until then I need to find someone to take care of her and as the teachers are far to busy to take on such a task I was hoping that a responsible seventh year could take on the task." Dumbledore said hinting heavily.

"Sir…you want me to take care of her?"

"Just until the parents are revealed, that shouldn't take more than a week or two."

"But…I have classes…what about Voldermort….what should I call her?"

Dumbledore smiled realising that Harry truly was a hero and had grown up so much that he did not question when the headmaster asked something of him. "You can call her whatever you like."

And Harry did.

* * *

Did you like this? Hate it? Is it a pile of crap? Let me know. xxx 


	2. Elena

Heartless

Chapter two - Elena

Harry had called his newly acquired task Elena, not that he thought looking after the child was a task or anything, no he loved having her around. Dumbledore had explained that the spell required to discover who her parents were was only able to work if the results were compared to the DNA of one of the parents.

That afternoon each Slytherin had to have a spell done on them so that there DNA could be compared to that of Elena. Dumbledore would do the deed which was a tedious one at best. Harry had already been given his own rooms at the beginning of the year because he was head boy, now the headmaster had added everything that Elena would need as well.

Harry was also excused from classes until the parent could be found and the child returned. The punishment for said parent had not been determined; it was questionable whether or not to let them have Elena at all.

Harry had already been sent all of his work assignments for that day and as Elena had been settled in her crib he decided that he should attempt them before she woke up for a bottle. When classes let out Ron and Hermione dropped round to see where he had got to all day, he ushered them inside but before he could explain a wail from Harry's room caused him to scurry off.

"Oh God!" Ron said as his best friend remerged with a baby tucked under one arm as Harry feed her a bottle. "How…"

"She's not mine, she was abandoned I'm looking after her until the parents can be found." Harry explained to his dumbstruck friends. Hermione was the first to recover.

"She gorgeous!" She exclaimed going to peer over Harry's shoulder as Elena finished her bottle and burped. "What's her name?"

"I called her Elena."

The three friends spent the hour before dinner talking as the baby girl slept, as Ron and Hermione were about to leave a house elf appeared with Harry's own meal. He certainly could get used to this treatment.

His next guest was not who he would have expected to be, Severus Snape entered the room, without knocking, Harry made a mental note to do the same to the potions master one day, or at least pay him back for the intrusion in some way. The two were never going to be best friends but they were at least civil to one another now.

"How is…" He paused before realising that he did not know the child's name.

"Elena." Harry told him, "She's fine."

"May I see her?" Harry nodded and motioned for him to come forward. He opened his bedroom door a crack and allowed the potions master to peer inside where he could clearly see a small form sleeping softly in a crib.

"It took her a while to get to settle down and go to sleep; you don't mind if we don't go in I don't want her waking up." Harry said shutting the door as softly as he could manage.

"No that is fine."

"How is it going, the search I mean?"

Snape raised an amused eyebrow. "Eager to get rid of her Mr. Potter?"

"No, not at all, I love having her here but it's not going to do any one any favours if I get attached to her, I've already felt too much lose Sir, I don't want to feel it for her to."

"Voldermort will not touch her while she is at Hogwarts Potter."

"I wasn't talking about Voldermort Sir."

An understanding glance past between them before Severus swept graciously from the room without giving Harry an answer to his question. Hermione came back alone after dinner; apparently she had forbidden Ron from coming as he already had mounds of homework to do and coming to see Harry would only serve as a distraction.

They talked for a long time about Elena mainly and her and Ron's relationship and Harry's lack of a boyfriend, it wasn't as if he didn't have any offers, there were at least half a dozen gay or bisexual guys who would drop everything to date Harry but he didn't want a fan. It was well past midnight when she finally left and Harry had had to feed Elena twice and change her as well, a task Hermione helped him with. He knew it was going to be a very long night if the little girl had anything to do with it.

The night turned out to be fine however at around half past one Harry couldn't get her to settle down, it might have had something to do with the storm outside but in the end he carefully put her in his bed and made sure she could see him and they both drifted off to sleep together.

When morning came he was awoken by Dumbledore entering his chambers, Harry sat up and at once looked over at Elena who was still asleep wrapped in his bed covers. He made a low 'Shhhh' sound and pressed an index finger to his lips before slipping out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt and going to see the headmaster. He left the door a jar so he could hear her if she woke up for her bottle.

"I see things are going well." Albus said in a low tone which Harry appreciated.

"Yes, how is the search going?" Harry asked hoping that the headmaster would not take this question in the wrong way as Severus had the previous day.

"I have ruled out all students with surnames beginning with A and B." he said, his method of searching meant him going through each student in alphabetic order, this was going to take a while, Harry could tell.

"Thank you for coming down, is there anything else you wanted?" Harry asked knowing full well that there was going to be more and he wasn't going to like it.

"Well yes, since you are out of class I have suggested that you start training, I realise that you have already started training your body but I think we should stop that until Elena is out of your care, I will be sending Severus to help you to train your mind."

"But Professor, I can already keep Voldermort out of my mind."

"I know you can Harry, but the starting point of learning wandless magic is exercising the mind, I know you can already do a little but to gain better control I think you should accept Severus' help."

"Of course, whatever you think is necessary, when will he be coming?"

"I'll send him down before dinner, is that ok?" Harry nodded as Elena started crying in the other room. "I will let you get back."

Harry bid the headmaster farewell and went through to his bedroom and curled up in bed next to Elena stroking her chubby cheeks and smiling. She had stopped crying, reducing it to a whimper. Harry summoned a bottle for her and fed the baby girl. This wasn't good, he was getting far to attached to her and this was only the second day.

* * *

Ok here's a slightly longer chapter for you. I know it's not brilliantly long but I have coursework to do, hope to get another chapter out soon. Review xxx. 


	3. what would you give?

Heartless

Chapter three - what would you give?

Severus did indeed come down after dinner, he was strangely delighted to see Elena and made a fuss of her, he even fed her. Harry watched them interact with amazement, who would have thought Severus Snape a family man? He must make a very good husband Harry thought to himself. Then speaking without thinking he asked: "Are you married Sir?"

Severus looked over at him questioningly, and then to Harry's relief he smiled. "Yes, to a man called Clayton, he works in France for their ministry and comes back to England over the holidays or I go to him."

"Do you have any children?" Then Harry realised he was asking a lot of personal questions, most of which were not appropriate in their teacher-student relationship. "I'm sorry, I never should have asked."

"It is quite alright Harry, yes, we have one girl, she attends Beauxbaton, the French Wizarding School, I believe she is in her final year, much like you." Then after a moment Severus continued. "Now we have some work to be getting along with."

He handed Elena back to Harry who took her in his arms greeting her with a smile. "Will it be dangerous if she stays in the room with us?"

"I very much doubt it, we will not be practicing tonight, the only thing this little beauty will endanger is our concentration." Harry laughed and put Elena in a small chair that propped her up so she could see what was going on around her.

"What do you need me to do?" Harry asked, he was wearing black drawstring pants and a baggy white t-shirt but Severus was adorned in his heavy teaching robes and it took a while for him to remove them, Harry was not surprised that underneath them he wore still more black clothes. Black slacks and a t-shirt even his socks were black. Harry was willing to bet that he was even wearing black boxers but that was one question Harry certainly wasn't going to ask.

Although he thought it might be amusing if he did. Severus sat Harry down cross legged on the floor and Severus began instructing Harry on how best to clear his mind. He managed it was well, and he was so proud of his achievement as was Severus but he knew better than to start actual practice, he didn't want to push the boy to hard.

Also while he was there he dropped off Harry's homework and class assignments because even though he was looking after a small child that didn't mean he could skive off class. Harry put Elena to bed just after Severus left and then settled down at his desk and began to work through the pile of homework.

He didn't get very far however as Hermione came into see him about fifteen minutes after Snape had left. She had even brought Ron along with her and the three sat up talking just like they used to do when they had been younger.

Harry only ushered them out after Elena was disturbed from their roars of laughter. Harry enjoyed being with his friends, just spending time with them was enough, he was treating every moment as his last because that was the life that Harry Potter had to lead because for him that was reality.

He knew what was coming and he hated it, he would do near enough anything to just disappear into the muggle world where no one knew his name and settle down to a normal life. No visions, no training and he'd even be willing to give up his friends for his one chance at freedom. He took one look at Elena and wanted nothing more than to settle down and have a family, of course he'd have to adopt but he'd do anything for a second chance at life and he meant everything.

Elena's 'mother' sat in his dormitory racked with guilt. He rocked back and forth thinking about how he just left her as if she meant nothing. She meant the world to him but unless he wanted to condemn her to a life like he had then he had no choice. He knew the headmaster was looking for him; he planned to confess and ask that she stay with Harry. Surprisingly he didn't care that Harry Potter had his daughter, he knew that he would give her everything he could Harry would give her everything that he could not.

* * *

Ok I know a short chapter but I'm being realistic I have just written a 2,000 word essay and that wasn't fun. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review. xxxx 


	4. Amazement

Heartless

As most of you have gathered, yes, Draco is the mother of Elena and it is a Harry/Draco pairing, Sev loves his family, he's not leaving them for Harry.

Chapter four – Amazement

Draco stood outside the gargoyle that he knew hid the entrance to headmaster's office; he didn't know the password so he waited. As Dumbledore knew pretty much everything he soon came to greet him.

"Hello Mr Malfoy, what can I do for you today?" He asked as they entered his office and the headmaster sat down. "Lemon drop?" He offered, Draco shook his head.

"I need to speak with you about the child Potter is currently taking care of."

"What about Elena?"

"He called her Elena." Albus nodded, "She's mine but I can't keep her, I was so scared and I had no idea what to do but I can' raise her as a Malfoy, I couldn't do that to her, I don't want her to have anything to do with the deatheaters."

"Why did you not just come straight to me instead of leaving her?"

Draco shrugged. "I was afraid that I'd never see her again, but I have to do this and I want Harry to look after her and give her everything that I can't."

"Who is her other father, does he know?"

Draco shook his head. "My father doesn't even know, you see the entire Malfoy family came to visit the manor and we have what I expect you'd call a funny Uncle. He raped me and tried to cast a memory charm on me but that was never his strong point, as soon as I realised I was pregnant I remembered everything, before that it had just been flashes and occasionally dreams."

"Does anyone else know that you were pregnant? I mean surely you didn't give birth without help and to suddenly just have a child, someone should have noticed."

"The night she was found was the night I gave birth, I put silencing charms around my bed and a house elf helped and swore not to tell a soul. As soon as I laid eyes upon her I loved her, please don't think I don't or can't."

"What you did is unforgivable, it was heartless but I think your intentions were in the right place but you went about it the wrong way. I need you to understand that."

"I do Professor." Draco said, his eyes were down, he had suddenly become very interested in his shoes and was unable to meet the headmasters twinkling blue eyes.

"Would you like to see her?" The headmaster side and Draco's head snapped up in amazement, of all the things that he thought would happen when he came forward this was not an opportunity he thought was going to be offered to him.

"I'd love to; do you even need to ask that question?"

Harry was in his chambers feeding Elena when the fire call from the headmaster came. He hadn't left his room in days, with the house elves bringing him everything he and Elena needed there had been no need for it so Harry was glad for the excuse to get out for a bit.

Another part of him was dreading going up there, he was afraid that Dumbledore had discovered the parents or at least one of the parents and Elena would be take away from him. He didn't want to let her go and certainly not to someone who didn't want her.

He dressed her in a cute little body suit that was pale blue with three yellow ducks on the chest. He also wrapped a fluffy pink blanket around her tiny body to protect against the cold of the castle. In his school bag he put a change of clothes, two bottles and nappies just in case, he had no idea how long the meeting with the headmaster would take.

The hallways were deserted and silent as all the students were in class. He knew the password to the headmasters office as he had to come by so frequently. As he entered he saw Albus sitting back in his chair happily sucking at a lemon drop and staring at another with intrigue. The other person Harry could easily identify even with his back facing him, that almost white blonde hair was certainly not a feature that made Draco Malfoy blend in.

"Good morning Professor, you wanted to see me?" Harry said settling himself in a chair next to but at a safe distance from Draco who was looking not at him but at the small bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Yes, I have come to inform you that I have found Elena's mother." Harry looked from Dumbledore to Draco in amazement, unable o believe that even Draco Malfoy would abandon a child.

* * *

What did you think? Please review. 


	5. Arrangements

Heartless

Chapter five - Arrangements

As instructed Harry got up and handed Elena to Draco who was almost on the brink of tears at the sight of her. Harry found himself struggling to bite back a lot of nasty comments instead he settled for glaring at the blonde Slytherin.

"She's beautiful." Draco said as she stared up at him in a fascinated way that all small babies seem to have. That was enough for Harry who suddenly went into anger overload.

"Yes she is and you abandoned her, how could you, your own daughter." Harry snapped sinking back into his seat, the headmaster looked at Harry smiling kindly, the strange twinkle was present in his astonishingly blue eyes and that was never a good thing, it meant that he was up to something.

"I had to do what I did, I couldn't look after her, I didn't want her living a life like I had. I won't allow her to become a deatheaters child. I'm truly sorry that I left her and no one feels guiltier than I do but at least you can give her everything that I can't."

"What about her mother, what does she say to all of this?" Harry asked.

There was a pause before Dumbledore spoke up to explain. "Draco is the mother Harry, you see as you know muggle men cannot become pregnant but a wizards magic can create a magical womb for the baby. When it is time for the baby to be born then everything will temporarily change for the procedure. It isn't that rare in the wizarding world but not having grown up there it is understandable how you wouldn't know."

"Well that explains it but…it only makes it a whole lot worse in my opinion." Harry said and resumed his glaring.

"I agree." Draco said, he was still studying Elena his finger was clutched in a tiny fist, he hadn't been listening to the conversation going on right in front of him and Harry could have sworn that he saw the Slytherin subtly try and hide a stray tear. "That's why I want you to look after her."

"Also if you'd allow it Harry I would like Draco to help you as it is truly his responsibility. I will move his belongings into the second bedroom in your rooms. If this arrangement does not work out then come and see me and we'll work something out as I am quite aware of the track record between the two of you."

Draco stood up and returned Elena to Harry who took her happily and gratefully. "Fine, as long as him staying with us isn't permanent, I'm happy to take care of her for as long as you want me to."

Draco knew what little respect Harry had had for him was long gone now but he couldn't help but admire the Gryffindor. He had such courage that Draco knew not, here he was taking care of a new born baby, training to kill the Dark Lord and sitting exams for his future even though most assumed that he didn't have one.

"Good, well how about you and Elena show Draco his new rooms and Severus will be down to see you later this evening, tonight he mentioned about challenging you to a sword fight, consider this the warning I was never meant to give you."

Harry smiled at this, "Thanks for the heads up Professor." He said and the three of them left, Draco trailing behind Harry and Elena not because he didn't want to be associated with them but because he was afraid of going to speak with Harry, yes Draco Malfoy was scared.

Harry stopped in front of a statue of a man holding a serpent. "Gummy bears." Harry said and the statue stepped aside and a door revealed it's self. Harry motioned for Draco to go in first; he did without saying a word. On any other day he would have made fun of the password but he was neither in the mood nor in the right position to make jokes.

Looking around the room he was reasonably impressed. It was nicely decorated in creams and blues and silver, it was a little cluttered and messy but it was in no way unclean. The mess and clutter consisted of baby toys, books and other such necessary items when taking care of a child.

"Sorry about the mess, Dobby's not due until later and I didn't know I'd have guests."

"Oh no, it's fine, you have amazing rooms." He said staring at his shoes, he found his laces suddenly fascinating and looking at them was far easier than looking Harry in the eye. "You know of all the people that could have taken Elena in, I would have chosen you." He said softly, Harry almost didn't catch it but he did.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard."

"Yes but I don't think I can trust what I'm hearing." After a short pause where the two teens did nothing but stare into each others eyes Harry broke the eye contact and the silence. "I'm going to put Elena down for a nap, do you know how to sword fight?" Draco nodded but offered no explanation to how he knew. "Good, you can help me practice for Snape."

Harry disappeared into what Draco assumed was Harry's bedroom and reappeared moments later without Elena and he had changed. He now wore grey drawstring pants and a white t-shirt that stuck to him like second skin leaving nothing for the imagination.

"You had better change; the middle room is the bathroom, yours in the next one along."

Draco nodded and disappeared into the room Harry had indicated was his. He soon emerged wearing similar attire to Harry, except his were all black.

They entered into what can only be described as a training room, swords, athames and knives lined one wall, a punch bag was hanging from the ceiling to one side, the floor was padded from wall to wall.

"Any spells cast or fatal blows administered have no effect in here, this room is pretty much a safe room and before we continue I must ask you something and it is very important that you comply." Draco nodded, "Good, if … when Voldermort attacks I want you and Elena to come in here and seal the door with the most powerful locking spell you can manage, not only to protect Elena but to make sure that she has someone to care for her and protect her if I don't make it."

"You really care for her don't you?"

"As people close to me have found out and no doubt you will to, I get attached to my friends; they become something similar to family." After a short while when no one spoke Harry instructed Draco to find a sword that suited him as he picked up his own, this had had a serpent carved into the blade but other than that it was just a plain silver sword.

Draco picked a more elaborate design, the blade gave off the appearance that it had elaborate silver vines entwining 4 inches of the blade from the handle that continued the pattern. The sword it's self was gold plated and fairly heavy where Harry preferred a lighter weapon.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as he did a few stretches to loosen himself up, Draco did the same as he nodded. "Alright, three rules, one the first person's blade to make contact wins, two, if the spell monitoring Elena goes off then we drop everything, three, we fight fair. Got that?"

"Yes." Draco responded and after making the appropriate bows they were off. The clink of metal on metal filled the room. Now Draco had been trained in and to hand combat since he was ten but he had not practiced in a long time whereas Harry had been training for an entire year none stop.

It was a pretty close match between the two of them and both teens were equally competitive however after twenty minutes of Harry blocking Draco's blows and vice versa Harry managed to put his foot behind Draco's heel and trip him. The bonde fell to he ground with a thud, moving quickly Harry straddled him pressing the sword to the soft flesh of his neck.

"Looks like I win." Harry said triumphantly as he threw his word to one side, Draco did the same. Just as the Gryffindor was about to get up from his position on top of the other boy Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders and rolled him over so Draco now pinned Harry beneath his weight.

There lips were barely inches apart "I hate to lose" Draco whispered as he closed the distance and pressed his lips to Harry's. The Gryffindor was momentarily shocked and just as he was recovering Draco slid his tongue across Harry's lips causing him to gasp. Taking full advantage the blonde slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth and was overly surprised when the other boy kissed him back.

The baby alarm sounded and seemed to bring Harry back down to earth. He pushed Draco off of him rather roughly and hurried-practically running- from the room so he could tend to Elena leaving Draco very, very confused.

* * *

YAY, here is one long chapter. Sorry I took so long to update guys but I've been busy planning for collector mania. There are a number of Potter stars going including Tom Felton and Devon Murray. But here is a nice long chapter for you, I do realise that it could be longer but I like it ending here. Please review. xxx 


	6. Comfort

Heartless

Chapter six - comfort

Harry didn't know what to think, he knew what his body was telling him, that wasn't the problem, what was, was what his common sense was screaming at him. Did he want to get Draco killed, because once she was gone there would be no one there for Elena.

He cradled Elena close to him as he fed her a bottle, he didn't know if he could protect them even if he wanted to, what if he failed, they would both end up dead, what would he do then, there would be nothing left for him.

What he couldn't do was never confront Draco again, they were staying together for the moment and Dumbledore wasn't going to back down on that for anything less than one of them killing the other. Elena finished her bottle and Harry burped her before laying her down on the bed, he lay down next to her and stroked her wispy blonde hair flat.

"What am I going to do hun?" He asked her with an over dramatic sigh and kissing her cheek.

Draco meanwhile put the swords away and gathered himself together giving Harry a little time alone but he wasn't about to forget that the kiss ever happened, he wanted this more than anything and he wasn't the sort to give up easily, he was a Malfoy after all.

Gathering up what little courage he had Draco approached Harry's closed bedroom door and knocked softly, loud enough for him to hear but not to wake Elena if Harry was trying to get her to sleep.

He waited for a sign that meant he could go in; when none came he opened the door a crack and saw two figures on the bed, one the unmistakeable tiny form of Elena and the other Harry, his eyes closed and breathing heavy and even meaning he was fast asleep.

Draco took in the sight before him in awe, Harry looked so peaceful and at ease unlike the stress and worry lines he had when he was awake. He must have been dreaming something pleasant as a small smile graced his face and Draco made a promise to himself that he would make him smile more often.

Checking his watch Draco realised that it was lunch time, he didn't want to disturb Harry however, it was then that he noticed that Elena wasn't asleep like Harry but wide awake and watching him with interest.

"Hey there baby," He said picking her up and sitting down gently on the bed so not to disturb Harry. He held her in her arms smiling down at her; there was no doubt that she was a Malfoy, everything down to her beautiful blue eyes and small pointed nose. Draco was determined not to allow his daughter to grow up as a Malfoy; she would grow up safe and loved.

He thought about ho Elena had come to be apart of this world, he wondered how on earth something so pure and wonderful had been the result of something so wrong and horrid. His uncle had been abusing him since he was nine and his parents had never once questioned Draco's fear of the man. He'd finally gone all the way over the summer while he had been staying with him, his parents being too busy with being in Voldermorts inner circle to take care of him.

Of course he'd been scared by this but as a Malfoy he couldn't show this, that would show weakness, his uncle had taken nothing but his dignity from him and in return given him the most wonderful thing in the world. Yes he hated his uncle for what he did and yes he hated his father even more for not giving a damn, even his mother was uncaring when it came to him. Elena would never have to face the hell he had had to deal with; he was going to make sure of that.

Harry stirred from his slumber as Elena gurgled Draco watched as he rolled over and just as he was beginning to look peaceful again he screamed. There was blood streaming from his scar, the blonde put Elena into her cot and went to attend to Harry.

"Harry what's wrong." Draco said in a panic as he shook the boy awake. Emerald eyes snapped open, his breathing was heavy and he was crying. Draco pulled Harry towards him and held him there in his arms.

* * *

I know this was a short pathetic chapter and I know it's been a while but you have to bare with me. As for all those people who didn't like what I was doing with this story I would just like to say I DON'T CARE! I gave up writing on fan fiction for a while because I was writing what everyone wanted but not what I wanted. So now I write for me and no one else and I'm sorry that bothers you.

For any one who cares I used to be Slytherin Snakes by the way. Please review xxx.


	7. My wounds just don't seem to heal

Heartless

Chapter seven - My wounds just don't seem to heal

Harry looked up as I just realising that he was in Draco's arms, he blinked back the tears and shuffled backwards as if trying to get a better look at the blonde. He slowly wiped away the tears from his cheeks and then the blood that hadn't been removed by Draco's shirt. Draco sat there motionless and in silence just watching the boy.

"Elena…"

"Is in her cot, she's fine." Draco said reassuringly, "What happened?"

Harry closed his eyes willing the tears not to fall but even he wasn't that powerful and strong, fresh tear droplets began to trickle down his already tear stained face. "So much pain … it's too much, it hurts more than you can imagine … I can't … the wounds just never seem to heal, it feels as if he's ripping me apart inside." Harry sobbed and Draco moved to embrace him again but Harry scuttled further back so he was resting his back against the head rest on the bed, out of Draco's reach. "I can't, I don't want you to share this … you can't die … not because of me."

"I'm not doing to die, not because of you at least, please don't shut me out."

"Every one dies because of me … Elena isn't safe with me, no one is … Sirius, Cedric, Colin … there's so much death that I could have prevented already."

"But that isn't your fault, just think of all the lives that you've saved, that has to mean something, you can't blame yourself for things that are out of your control."

"But … I could have saved them …"

"Shhhh" Draco said moving up to Harry and embracing him, with nowhere to go Harry let him, in fact he welcomed it. "You don't have to worry; not now … he can't hurt you at Hogwarts."

They sat there as Harry cried, Draco rocking him in his arms and stroking his hair. It wasn't until Elena began to cry for attention did either teen make any move to get up. However even then Draco made Harry lie back down, he went and dealt with his daughter before going back to the bed and lying down beside the Gryffindor. Their faces were inches apart, their eyes locked and Draco thought Harry was gorgeous despite him having puffy red eyes from crying. The last thing on Draco's mind however was to try anything, the other teen was obviously fragile and he had, in that moment, got close to him, there was no way he was about to ruin that.

Draco took one of Harry's hands within one of his own and held it in what he hoped was a reassuring manor. "I won't let you go." He whispered "I won't give in."

"I think that's what worries me." Harry replied smiling slightly, this small trace of happiness was enough to make Draco smile as well.

"I know you hate me for what I did to Elena but I do love her and I need you to understand everything about her and how she came into this world, otherwise you'll never forgive me."

"Draco … I … you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to, I know this isn't the greatest of times but I need to get it out, I might not have the courage to do it if I don't do it now."

So Draco told Harry everything, about the rape, the secrecy surrounding his pregnancy and how he came to be giving birth in the Slytherin dormitory from midnight to five the next morning. He even explained why he left her in the Slytherin common room rather than the great hall where there was less chance that he would be discovered as the mother so to speak and that was because he wanted to be discovered. By the end of it Harry couldn't not forgive Draco for his actions. The two of them fell asleep in each others arms, sharing the same bed, the child that brought them together in the cot next to them.

At Riddle Manor Voldermort was chuckling to himself. The spell he had used to see through Potter the way he had entered his own mind countless times had worked. He called Lucius to him, he doubted that he had felt this joyful in weeks, he would have actually have gone so far to say months. Torturing and killing mudbloods and muggles just didn't dive him the jollies any more.

He wanted something bigger, not only that but he wanted something better, he wanted Potter but since getting to him was near impossible with that muggle loving fool Albus Dumbledore he was going to do for the next best thing … the child that Potter cared so much for.

TBC

* * *

-insert evil laughter here- I'm so cruel, ah well, review xxx. 


	8. In your arms I remain

Heartless

Chapter eight - In your arms I remain.

Harry awoke in the arms of Draco Malfoy by the sounds of Elena; the blond was also stirring from her cries. Harry made to get up but Draco pulled him back down into him, cuddling up to him.

"Draco, we have to get up, Elena needs us, you stay here, I'll be right back ok." Harry said and Draco groaned in response but reluctantly let him go. As promised he soon returned but it was with the baby. The two of them settled on the bed, Elena in between them both.

"Harry…"

"Yes Dray."

"I think I may be falling in love with you."

Harry didn't say anything but he smiled. Then after a long moment he responded. "I don't think I've ever been loved before, except by my friends but they don't really count."

"You're admired by countless people, they claim they love you."

"For something that I can't remember doing, for being their beacon of hope when all I want is to be … well, normal, whatever that means."

"Who knows, but maybe one day you'll have normal, Merlin knows you deserve it."

"If I'm alive … you forget that I'm doomed to die, or so most people think when they look at the famous Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived."

"I don't want to think about you dying." Draco said burying his face in the blankets. "I want you to be with me for a good long time."

"I'll be there for you and Elena for as long as I can be and that's the best I can promise you." Harry said.

"If that means anything less than forever then I'm going to be very upset Harry James Potter." His tone made Harry laugh despite the fact he was being very serious Draco pouted causing Harry to laugh harder.

"You are one of the cutest people ever I swear."

The two were interrupted by a knock on their bedroom door, neither made any move to respond or to get up, Ron and Hermione couldn't get through the portrait and no Slytherin could either, that left only one possibility … Dumbledore.

"Harry, are you up?" The headmaster called through the door. Then without knocking again he strode right in. "Sorry to disturb." He said with an amused twinkle in his eyes when he set eyes upon the two boys curled up in bed together. "But I thought you might like to know that I have given the two of you the day off so you can take Elena into the village."

"Not that I'm not thrilled to be going Sir but what about Voldermort?" Harry asked sitting up, Draco didn't feel like being polite towards the old man who had just ruined their moment.

"I believe that the two of you combined will be enough to protect the three of you, plus I will have a member of the order following you at all times just to be safe. I however have no worries that Voldermort will attack you in Hogsmead."

"Alright, thank you professor." Harry said, he then watched as the headmaster left before turning to Draco and grinning he said. "This is going to be fun, come on lazy get up and get dressed."

Draco groaned and stuck his head under the pillow but he wasn't going to be able to stay there, Harry put Elena in her cot and pounced on Draco, straddling him and ticking him.

* * *

So the end to another chapter, hope you liked, no Voldermort in the next chapter but he will be in the next. Please review xxx 


	9. The cage of Golden light

Heartless

Chapter nine - The cage of Golden light

Lucius Malfoy was pacing back and forth in his study at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa sat and watched him from on of the comfy arm chairs, she didn't say anything, she wasn't that stupid. She wasn't in the mood to be slapped.

Lucius wasn't the most patient of men, some mistook him for being evil but really he was just short tempered. He had only done what was expected of him in life and now look where it had got him, he was trapped worshiping a master who was going to die sooner or later at the hands of Harry Potter and his only son and heir was doing what he had never dared to do. Live his life as a human being rather than as a Malfoy.

The major problem was he was living his life with the one person who was going against the master he had sworn eternal loyalty to. He despised Voldermort for keeping him enslaved and he loathed his son for doing what he could not, he hated the fact that he was happy when he could never be.

"What am I to do dear Cissa?" He asked his wife, who he did love no matter what the humours were, he cared for her like no other, she had been his greatest friend at Hogwarts but they had not planned on an arranged marriage, he had shared her bed only on two occasions, once on their bonding night and the other when Draco was conceived.

"Oh Luc, I'm scared for our little dragon, but he is doing what he thought was best, he had a baby on the way and he had no one to talk to, is it to much to ask to call upon your brother to be punished for what he did to my baby boy?"

Lucius approached his wife and kneeled before her chair, taking his hand and wrapping around one of hers, he kissed his wife's hand gently and lovingly. "Of course my love, whatever you want, he deserves to be punished but at the same time phrased for driving our son to life he always wanted."

"I do not desire to speak treasonous thoughts dear husband but could we not follow in young Dragons footsteps, he is happy now and perhaps we could escape the darkness that surrounds us and this place, perhaps we could be happy away from it all."

"Maybe you are right but if I leave the dark lords inner circle I do not only put my life on the line but yours and Draco's. Tomorrow morning I want you to go to Hogwarts and beg Albus Dumbledore to give you rooms and promise you safety, only when you are out of harms reach will I join you."

That night for the first time in seventeen years the two of them shared a bed unaware of what had happened earlier that day.

Earlier that day –

Harry and Draco strolled down to Hogsmead together, Elena in a pram being pushed by the Slytherin. Both teens were smiling happily at each other, they ad decided to call this their first official date since they had silently agreed to take this slowly.

Their first stop therefore was to Madam Puddyfoots tea rooms, where they ordered coffee and cream cakes for themselves and milk for Elena. They talked happily without the dear of being overheard as there was only one other couple in the shop and they were all the way across the room.

"Where did you find this place?" Draco asked looking around at all the white lace and scenery pictures. It was like every small child's dream this place, all pink, white and frilly.

"Cho suggested this place for our first date, one of the worst times of my life, but the place is kinda nice." Draco laughed and took Harry's hand that had rested upon the table, he remembered the inner turmoil he had experienced about doing that deed with Cho, Draco had more courage than he, a Gryffindor, did.

"Well Harry, what do you propose that we do for the rest of the day?" Draco asked gazing intently into his bright emerald eyes that were no longer hidden behind horrid wire rimmed spectacles.

"What ever you want Dray, how about we take a walk for a little while so Elena can get some fresh air. She hasn't been out of the castle once since she was born."

"I think that's a wonderful plan," then after a short pause where they finished their coffee Draco spoke up again, "You know Harry, I think you're an angel."

Harry almost chocked on his coffee, his cheeks flushed bright red. Draco noticed and smiled, not a mocking smile or anything but a sweet one, he then went on to explain himself. "Well in the stories my mother told me when I was young angels were always people who guided protected and loved you, they were always creatures of light and goodness, they remind me of you."

"I'm no angel Draco." Harry said as he leaned forward and placed a soft sweet and completely innocent kiss upon his lips. They lingered there for a few moments before pulling apart. "Come on lets go."

Harry left payment on the table and the three of them left, Elena sleeping in her pram, a look of complete innocence on her face. The couple strolled casually towards the shrieking shack, here there were no other villagers, most choosing not to venture to far out of the village with the danger of an attack hung over there heads.

They stood looking out over the supposed haunted building and smiling their hands entwined together, in front of them was the pram holding Elena. Neither could have felt more content than they did at that very moment. If only the perfection of it all hadn't ended there.

A cold harsh voice shouted stupefy behind them, the spell hit Draco in the square of the back, Harry sharply turned and withdrew his wand to retaliate but he hadn't been prepared for an attack and found himself wasting valuable time searching for a spell.

When his emerald orbs fixed upon evil glowing red eyes he was paralysed in fear, Voldermort raised his wand to fire at Harry but he fired first and the cage of golden light reappeared. This time Harry was fully aware about what was happening but he had left Draco defenceless and Elena unprotected.

He was unable to focus on his unconscious boyfriend and the baby that was under his care as he struggled to keep Voldermorts spell from his wand.

Having had enough he wrenched his wand up and breaking the golden thread he turned to Draco who was bleeding, he turned to the pram but it was empty. He turned to confront Voldermort again but he was gone. Where was the member of the order, what had happened, why hadn't they been here when he needed them?

* * *

Here's a slightly longer chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. Please review xxx 


	10. Narcissa's return

Heartless

Chapter ten - Narcissa's return

Draco was rushed to the infirmary with what looked to be two stab wounds, most likely ones meant for Harry. Even though they hadn't pierced Harry's skin they still hurt him like hell, all because Draco had been on the receiving end of them.

What had happened to Elena he had no idea but she wasn't dead … she couldn't be, he meant too much to him, to Draco. That was it, she meant a lot to them both, that was why she had been taken. To simply kill her there and then wouldn't have caused enough pain, Voldermort wanted them to suffer.

Harry stayed by Draco's side, refusing to go any where, he vowed to himself that he wouldn't bring a crumb of food to his lips or close his eyes for more than a second until Draco was well again.

The Order member, it appeared had been stunned before the attack on them had taken place and they were punishing themselves enough, Dumbledore didn't say who it was, which was for the best as Harry was in the mood for vengeance.

It was just after dinner when most students had retreated to their common rooms; Ron and Hermione had been and gone from the infirmary, Harry however remained. Dumbledore stood waiting for the guest he knew was about to turn up, he did not know how he knew he just did, a gift that irritated people no end.

As he had suspected Narcissa Malfoy poked her head around the great oak doors. "Oh Headmaster Dumbledore, I am so sorry to intrude, Lucius told me to come to you, we wish to seek refuge, my husband remains for the moment at the Dark Lords side until the child is safe, he knows of there plans and does not agree." She rambled on, Dumbledore stood there nodding. He was at least three inches taller than she was and she cowered in his shadow.

"It is quite alright, I am surprised that you have not come to me sooner, today I will except you in no questions asked but do not expect trust, you must earn it. I believe your soon is in the hospital wing after a deatheaters attack, Harry is with him."

"Will my little dragon be alright Professor?" She asked, tears were forming at the corners of her pale blue eyes that were filled with concern. Albus placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"I believe that he will be fine but I am sure he will appreciate a visit from you, but be careful, Harry may not. Bare in mind that they have both lost the child they share as their own today."

She nodded and hurried away, the headmaster watching her as she left. The war was taking a lot of strange turns of late and none were predictable. He knew for certain that he wanted to get Elena back, not only to assure her safety but for Harry and Draco's piece of mind. He dreaded to think what Voldermort had in store for her.

Lord Voldermort sat in his throne the child wrapped in black silk sheets being cradled in his arms. He did not look at her lovingly nor with fondness, he despised children but he knew that to bring Potter to him she must be alive. Why was he treating her with such kindness which was in no way part of his nature, the reason being her crying had been giving him a headache.

Lucius entered and knelt before him, he eyed the child for a moment before speaking. "You wished to see me Master." Merlin, he hated calling this monster that.

"Yes, in my arms I hold the next generation of your family, how does that make you feel Malfoy?" he said, his voice so cold, so evil that he inwardly shivered.

He had to take care answering this, he wanted to avoid the inevitable … the cruciatis curse. "I feel two things Master, joy but at the same time sorrow."

"Explain this to me." Voldermort demanded as he studied who he thought was his most loyal and trusted servant.

"Joy because she is a Malfoy, a child to continue our family line, but sorrow because of the way she was conceived, then born, put in another's care and that she is a illegitimate heir to our fortune."

"All very wise answers, I will be keeping her here, I want you to prepare for an attack, I suspect that Potter will come after her sooner rather than later and I want all my deatheaters prepared. "

"Yes Master, I will see that it is done."

Back at Hogwarts Draco had been healed by Madame Pomfrey and was slowly coming round. The first thing that he saw was Harry sitting at his bedside, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He sat on the edge of a chair his head resting on his hands which were on the bed.

"Harry…" He managed to say although his throat was very dry and his voice came out raspy. Harry at once conjured a glass of water and helped him drink it. "Are you ok, where's Elena?"

"I'm fine, but … they took her, while you were unconscious and I was dealing with Voldermort." Draco shuddered at the sound of the name.

"But … she can't be … she's not …"

"No, he's planning something but I will get her back. There's no more fooling around Draco, he's gone to far. I'm going to kill him." Then after a short pause he continued. "And I might not be coming back."

"You promised me that you'd stay with us."

"Yes, for as long as I could I would be with you."

"I want that to be forever, I wanted you to look after my daughter for a reason Harry, I want you in our lives." Draco said trying to sit up so he could see Harry a little better.

"I don't want you to worry about me and I will make every effort to bring Elena back safely, myself with her but I'm not making any more promises because I can't be certain that I'll be able to keep them."

Harry stood up and sat on the edge of the bed he cupped one of Draco's cheeks with his hand and leaned in to kiss him. It started off sweet and innocent but Harry's tongue parted Draco's lips and it soon became desperate and needy.

A small cough broke them apart and both boys turned to see Narcissa Malfoy smiling shyly at them. "Mummy," Draco said happily. Narcissa went to her son and hugged him before turning to Harry and hugging him to.

"I hope your treating my son alright." She told him looking into his eyes. "The rumours were true; you have your mother's eyes. Such a nice person, loved your father so much, I got so sick of her pretending she hated him that I set them up."

"You got my parents together?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Yes, Lily almost killed me afterwards but it was well worth it, especially since you seem to be making my dragon so happy."

"Mum." Draco moaned.

* * *

Please review xxx. 


	11. The great escape

Heartless

Chapter eleven - The great escape

It was two days later when Draco was finally released from the hospital wing and told to relax but that was not on his agenda, Harry however was having none of it. Narcissa was fussing over them both like they were both little children.

The teenagers moaned and complained about this treatment but in reality they loved it. Draco had always loved his mother, his father was another matter but there was no doubt that they cared for one another but they spent very little time together, Lucius was always working.

Speaking of the oldest Malfoy, he had still not shown up at Hogwarts and Narcissa was getting worried, Draco and Harry on the other hand were becoming very stressed, they wanted Elena back and were getting sock of sitting at school pretending that nothing was wrong and doing nothing to bring her back.

It was currently three in the morning; Harry was wide awake and watching Draco sleep. He wasn't in his pyjamas or his boxers, he was in fact fully dressed, he had been for about an hour now. He was leaving and wouldn't return until Voldermort was dead and Elena was safely in his arms.

"Goodbye Draco." Harry whispered, he wanted to place a soft kiss upon his lips but didn't in fear of waking him, if the blonde awoke he knew that he would never get out of Hogwarts, not without Draco in tow and he wouldn't put any more lives at risk.

He slipped out of the room and closed the door with a soft click, he crept through the school that was deathly quiet, he did not expect to meet any one and he didn't not until he reached the entrance hall. Here he had to duck behind a statue of some long dead wizard or witch –he couldn't really tell - to avoid being seen by the headmaster and his transfiguration teacher, Minerva Magonigal.

"I am sure Harry will try to go after him tonight." Dumbledore said "He mustn't, not yet, I won't have him die."

"The Dark Lord went to far in taking the child, Harry is attached to her, something you knew would happen when you handed her over to him."

"I only wanted Harry to be happy, I did not foresee Voldermort taking Elena but I knew she would make him happy and she did, he has not only a little girl who means the world to him but he has Draco who loves Harry whether Harry wants to be loved or not."

Harry didn't want to listen to any more of this, he was going to have to find an alternative route out of the castle, he back tracked to the statue of the hunch back witch and he slipped inside before anyone could try and stop him. He full out ran down the dark tunnel not even stopping to mutter lumos so he could see his way.

Back in there rooms Draco jerked awake and upon realising that he was alone called out to Harry. The instant that he got no reply he knew something was wrong, Harry wouldn't just not answer him unless he wasn't there.

To make sure he wasn't jumping to conclusions he searched their rooms but found no trace of him, then he grabbed the map that Harry had shown him "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" he muttered, just in time to see Harry vanish off the edge of the map.

Without really thinking he grabbed his teal silk bathrobe and ran to where he had seen Dumbledore standing and talking to Minerva. It took him valuable minutes to reach his destination and then explain to Dumbledore everything that he knew.

"Draco, are you very sure?" Albus said staring at him in all seriousness.

Draco nodded "please headmaster, don't let him die."

"I won't."

Harry did not bother to be careful as he exited through Honeydukes, he was in too much of a rush, he knew it would be only moments before he was discovered as missing and search/rescue parties were sent after him.

He had no idea where Voldermorts main base was but he knew a good place to start, he apperated to Riddle manor where Voldermort was waiting for him.

* * *

I'm so, so sorry that this took me ages and it's so short but I'm in the middle of my exams and I have very little time to myself these days but I promise as soon as they are all over I will update all my stories with super long chapters. Please review xxx. 


	12. To the rescue he goes!

Heartless

Chapter twelve

Draco couldn't stand it, he was pacing in his and Harry's rooms, Narcissa was sat on the sofa chewing at her nails in a graceful fashion of course. He was on the verge of tears and wouldn't have admitted that to any one. Dumbledore had reassured him that Harry would be returned safely, a part of him didn't believe the headmaster.

"Draco dear, please sit down, your making me nervous."

"I'm so sorry mum, but … I can't lose him."

"And you won't."

"He and Elena are all I have and right now I have neither."

"And you will get them back, have faith my dragon." Then after a short pause where Draco sank down into the sofa next to her and she put her arms around her son she added "Your father is still there, he will help them."

Draco looked up at her, "Mum, Dad's hardly going to help Harry, they hate each other."

"But he knows how much he means to you, he only wants you to be happy."

Meanwhile at Riddle Manor Harry and Voldermort where locked in a staring contest, unable to use their wands and with no alternative weapons to use. Very suddenly Voldermort grabbed a chair and smashed it against the wall. A move which surprised Harry a little as he had no expected it although when Voldermort threw a piece of splintered wood at him he caught it.

"Transfigure it into a weapon of your choice and I'll do the same, unless of course you do not intend to fight me."

"Where's Elena?"

"I knew when I took her that you would come but I don't know why."

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?"

"That's the thing about Gryffindor's, we'll care about anything."

"Including the child of a Slytherin?"

"Including the Slytherin!"

"How very noble of you, although I should have expected nothing less from a Gryffindor. So how is this going to work?"

"Simple, I kill you and I walk out of here alive with Elena, who will also be alive, you kill me and everything I have is yours, Elena, Draco, the Order and everything that I care about."

"Your willing to give me your life in both senses whereas all you want from me is the child … I underestimated how much she meant to you."

"You underestimate a lot of things, including me." Harry transfigured his piece of the chair into a sword and swung it, preparing for an attack. Voldermort transfigured another piece into the same weapon.

"Yes, I suppose I did but I have always thought hero's so predictable, like you coming here tonight."

"Don't sound so smug, I knew this was a trap, the only reason I came here was for Draco and for Elena."

"Noble to the end Harry Potter and this will be your end and then I'll kill everyone who you ever loved, including your traitorous boyfriend."

Harry ran forward swinging his mighty weapon (hehehe, if you've never read Chains you won't understand this) and attacking Voldermort.

"What if he's hurt?" Draco was saying to his mother, they still hadn't moved from Draco and Harry's rooms and Draco was pacing again.

"I'm sure Harry's fine Dragon, come on we should go and get something to eat."


End file.
